<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>China by Rosey_Peach</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561403">China</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosey_Peach/pseuds/Rosey_Peach'>Rosey_Peach</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Around The World [36]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Pre-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:41:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosey_Peach/pseuds/Rosey_Peach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Around The World [36]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>China</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="u"> <span class="s1"> <b>Beijing</b> </span> </span>
</p><p class="p1">Alexis had already stood on a section of the Great Wall of China and taken several selfies with her brand new camera phone and was planning to visit The Forbidden City next. She knew from her father that it was the largest palatial structure in the world and at 178 acres she couldn’t wait to brag that she had stepped foot into something that had existed for hundreds of years!</p><p class="p1">Unfortunately Alexis had not been able to enter as it was closed due to some security breach so instead she hailed a cab and made her way instead to Tian’anmen Square. Another place she had been suggested to visit as it features on the national emblem. She knew from her limited research that it is the largest city square in the world, big enough to hold one million people!</p><p class="p5">Alexis had tried to persuade Stavros (the second one she dated) to come along, not that he would have managed with the language any better than she had so far but she might not have felt so stupid if it didn't feel like the only white person in a sea of Asians. Alexis was good, great in fact at charming her way through life and she knew she was only ever a phone call away from someone being able to help her, whether it was her Dad, for money, a member of staff to come and rescue her or David, her big brother and last resort. Even though she knew all of that and the trip, so far had been incredible, she felt very alone.</p><p class="p5">“Dǎrǎo yīxià.” Alexis stumbled as a man barrelled into her, she nodded that it was ok and accepted what she hoped was an apology but he had already disappeared into the huge crowd of people.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>